Right Here with Me
by NightlyOwl103
Summary: Bayverse-2007. Despite the fact that his mate wasn't here physically, at least he was still within his mind and spark. Prowl/Jazz, slash. Inspired by Brandy's "Right Here". Oneshot.


**Right Here With Me**

**Disclaimer:** Hasbro owns Transformers. I just own the story

**Pairings**: Prowl/Jazz (Bayverse-2007)

**Warnings:** Slash...fluff...bah, the usual!

**~OoO~**

Prowl's doorwings were slumped flat on his back struts, while he walked down to the hallway that would lead him to his quarters. The only sounds that was heard in the silence was the large ship's engines, the metallic floor creaking silently from the Praxian's footsteps. The golden opticked mech was gripping something in his servos as he walked on.

Just recently, like not even a nano cycle ago, he and some other mechs had received a transmitted message from their leading commander, Optimus Prime, who was on a planet called Earth. He informed them that the newly discovered planet would be their permanent home since their home Cybertron was already destroyed. Any other Autobots that were still online and running were ordered to make their way down to the organic planet. This was what Prowl was doing at the moment, along with his brothers, Smokescreen and Bluestreak and a some other mechs that was aboard on the ship.

Prowl remembered that there were a few other mechs that left and were with their leader's search of the Energon cube that had left Cybertron. The medic Ratchet, weapon specialist Ironhide, and the young scout Bumblebee. They were all with him. Including the Praxian's mate, Jazz, the Prime's first lieutenant.

He honestly didn't want the silver colored mech to go. They had lost so many things during the way. Losing his birthplace Praxus was one thing but losing their homeplanet all together was a major blow to him. In fact, already lost most of his relatives even before the war, so losing another loved one would just make matters worse for him.

But because of Jazz's upbeat personality, his eagerness to discover things new, and that Optimus needed him with the fact that he was, after all, his second in command, Prowl just couldn't deny his request. He did warned him to be careful, though. He wanted him to be in one piece.

Once the monochromed mech had arrived his quarters, Prowl keyed in his passcode and the door swiftly opened and he entered inside. Prowl then moved across the room, now moving towards the already opened glass door that lead to the balcony. He gripped his single free servo onto the metallic balcony railing, the other still holding onto the object, sighing deeply. He was one of the few mechs on the ship that had their own balcony in their quarters.

At first, Prowl didn't think it was necessary for him to have such a thing but then he realized, eventually, that he was able to escape here from his brothers' constant arguments and all sorts of other ruckus that erupted in the large ship. Prowl can be more at peace and be able to collect and keep track of his thoughts when he was out here.

The Praxian chewed on his lower lipplate for a click or two, now resting his arms onto of the railing with the object still in hand. He crossed one leg over the other, then loosed his dentalplates from his lower lip, looking up at the dazzling stars above him for a nanoclick or two, then looked at the object he was holding onto.

It was a datapad that contained picture of him and Jazz. Due to the staticy lines it was starting to developed, it was obvious that it was taken many vorns before the war began. Within the picture, both mechs were much younger, around the equivalents of 16-18 year olds and they were hugging each other with large grins on their faces.

It was one of the only few possessions Prowl had managed to get before his home in Praxus had collapsed and with Jazz not around, it was a good thing he had gotten this. This was the first picture he and Jazz had took together, after all.

Prowl smiled softly, a few faint memories bubbling up in this processor as he gazed at the picture before hugging the datapad close to his chassis. Despite the fact that his mate wasn't here physically, at least he was still within his mind and spark.

At least he was right here with him...

**END**

* * *

_A/N: Hmm, I dunno. I was in the mood to write some sad fluff and when I started to listen to Brandy's "Right Here"...a little plot bunny bit me right on the butt! Hehe..._

_Besides, it's been awhile since I wrote something about my OTP, so why not?! And I missed writing them, too, weeeehhh *tears up* _


End file.
